


Risk/Reward

by fixitforme



Series: Silver Lining [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixitforme/pseuds/fixitforme
Summary: Koda and Crocodile both have a well deserved rest.





	Risk/Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote for fun while planning out the next chapter to the main story. Enjoy!

It had been two months since they’ve seen each other last, though to them it always felt exponentially longer. In their time spent apart, both Crocodile and Koda had their fair share of close calls and minor injuries; so much so that Crocodile requested that his crew, as well as the Straw Hats, make an unexpected stop before their scheduled meeting a month from now. 

Koda was more than a little relieved for the extra days of rest, especially when said rest time involved being spoiled in the company of Crocodile. It isn’t often that he takes time to relax- hardly ever, in fact. The word ‘rest’ is a four letter word in his personal vocabulary. 

Tonight, however, he seems nothing but pleased. 

Crocodile leads her to a secluded clearing miles away from the docks, far from any lights of civilization. He sets out a thick, wool blanket for the two of them to lay on, wrapping his coat over her shoulders when she shivers. 

“Are you warm enough?” 

Koda burrows further into his coat, resting her head in his lap. She hums contentedly, just as she fights the urge to release a yawn. 

“Are you planning on carrying me back?” She asks with a tired smile, only partially joking. 

A small drop of rain suddenly lands right at the bridge of his nose. He wipes it away silently, not bothering to mention anything of it. Besides, there wasn’t any sort of forecast that suggested rain in this area. Why make a fuss over one drop of water? Surely it won’t start- 

But just as he begins to disregard it entirely, the familiar sounds of rain starting to collide with the ocean’s surface fills the air. It isn’t moments later that the downpour moves to their secluded little area. Even with as much tree cover as they have, the two would be drenched in no time at all. 

Koda sighs beneath his coat, raising her head from his lap. “Come on, let’s go back before you’re completely drenched.“ 

Crocodile holds her chin in place before she can pull away, forcing her to meet his eyes. 

“I’d like to stay here.” 

Koda raises her eyebrows in disbelief, quickly shrugging off his coat to cover their heads. 

“You’re getting soaked!” 

Crocodile traces his thumb over her lips, wiping away the streams of water running down her cheeks. “I’ve been waiting weeks to have you all to myself. Do you think a little rain will stop me?” 

Koda lets his coat fall to her side. She roams her hands over his chest, feeling every dip and ridge beneath his wet clothing. It’s takes every ounce of his self control to refrain from pushing her on her back, taking her right there in the storm. 

Crocodile gently tucks her now damp hair behind her ear, watching the way the rain streams down the long, blonde waves. He cups her cheek in his palm, thumb stroking across her cheekbone. 

He could get lost in those bright eyes for hours; watching the way they soften just for him. 

But dammit he’s waited long enough. 

His kiss is ravenous and desperate, starved of the feeling of her lips pressed against his own. Koda gasps as she tangles her fingers in his hair. She pulls them closer together, their foreheads pressed against one another as she combs through the hair tangled at the nape of his neck. 

“Missed you,” He groans in her ear. The sound causes her to shiver, sending small rivulets of water trickling down her spine. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Koda grins as he traces a line of kisses along her jaw, his hand snaking underneath her soaked through blouse. 

“Was this the dire emergency you told Luffy about?” 

Crocodile hums, nipping at the shell of her ear and clicking his tongue with mock disapproval. “Meddling in your captain’s affairs?”

Koda lets her hands slide down his spine, prodding at the tight muscles underneath. She starts to giggle at his teasing-yet- stern tone of voice, only to be cut off by a gasp as his thumb massages over one of her hardened nipples. 

“Care to get out of these wet clothes?” 

She sighs into his neck, more than ready for him to take her as he wants. She’s aching to memorize every part of him she’s missed and catalogue anything new that’s appeared in her absence. And he was just as anxious to do the same. 

But as romantic as sex outside in the rain sounds in theory, Koda was already beginning to lose the feeling in her toes. 

Luckily, Crocodile is as perceptive as always. 

“Let’s get you in bed.” He rumbles into neck, before throwing her over his shoulder and playfully spanking her on the ass in one swift motion. 

“Hey!” Koda says with a surprised yelp, though quickly simmers down as she realizes he intends to carry her all the way back. If he was offering, who was she to refuse? 

Crocodile smirks at her then, gathering his coat and blanket from the ground and draping them over his other arm. 

“You’re not getting lazy on me already, are you?” He punctuates this with a soft pinch to her thigh, causing her to squirm in annoyance. 

“Take any longer and I may fall asleep right here.” 

He decides not to press his luck. “As you command, darling.”

 


End file.
